


The Surprise

by Rehtaeh_Elocin



Series: Chicken Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bus, Chickens, Confusion, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Miscommunication, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehtaeh_Elocin/pseuds/Rehtaeh_Elocin
Summary: Dean is being distant, and Cas feels like he messed something up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Chicken Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972579
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of The Chicken Verse.
> 
> I'm dedicating this to my amazing GISH captain in honor of her support and giving me the base idea for this one.

Dean is being distant, and Cas is worried. It's been a week since they've seen each other, and everything seemed fine at the time.

Normally, Cas is the distant one. He doesn't mean to be, but he gets so caught up in his work that sometimes a half day goes by before he replies to Dean's texts, but Dean is always fast to respond.

It's only been a few weeks since their first date, and it's been amazing. They've gone out several times, stayed in and watched a few movies, Dean's even cooked him dinner. They've kissed, a lot, and it's always fantastic, but they've never gone past that. It's not that he doesn't want to. Hell, every time Dean's tongue is in his mouth, body under his hands, he's ready to push him down and have his way, but Dean seems to want to take it slow, and that's really okay with him.

Dean is the most understanding man he's ever met, always checking in to make sure Cas has taken a break, or eaten, or even drank something. It's so completely the opposite of every relationship he's ever had, and he's reveling in it.

But, this last week has been weird.

Cas will get caught up in something, per usual, for hours at a time. When he resurfaces, where before there would always be a text from Dean, this week there's been nothing. Cas has initiated most of their contact, and it's really starting to worry him, especially with the no sex thing. He wonders if maybe Dean is going elsewhere. They haven't exactly had the exclusivity discussion, but Cas assumed they were. Now, he just doesn't know.

Cas sighs and sets down his paintbrush, looking over at Heather nestled atop her blanket at the end of his workbench.

"What do I do?" He asks her. She stares at him for a minute before giving him a serious ' _ba-gok_ ', and settling back down into her nest. "That's very helpful, thank you." Cas says, rolling his eyes at himself. Talking to the damn chicken again, he really needs to get out more.

Cas pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees that it's after midnight, and he has no messages. He'd heard from Dean that morning, but has gotten no response to either of the messages he'd sent throughout the day.

Its Thursday night, and he and Dean are supposed to go out tomorrow after his shift. He's wondering if that's even going to happen now.

Taking his supplies to the sink, he washes them and cleans up, before heading outside and calling the chickens to him. He gets them settled in the shed he's using as their home, and goes inside the house.

The house is big and cozy, and when he'd bought it he'd always thought it was just perfect for him. But now that Dean's spent so much time there, when he's not around it just seems too big and empty. Too quiet, lacking the jovial spirit and laughter Dean brings.

He likes Dean, a lot. He likes his energy, and his stupid jokes that he doesn't understand most of the time. He likes what Dean brings into his life, things he didn't even realize he was missing until Dean.

Cas makes a quick sandwich, eating standing up at the kitchen island, before heading upstairs and jumping in the shower. Once he's clean and dressed, he plugs his phone in to charge and crawls into bed, worry still at the forefront of his mind.

\--

Cas wakes up optimistic. He's going to see Dean tonight, and that always puts him in a good mood, and that's the exact kind of mindset he needs to peruse craigslist for potential new projects. 

He hasn't been out to get anything new in a couple weeks, so he figures there's probably a good batch of things out there for him to find.

After making coffee, he spends the morning scouring websites and emailing people. He finally gets a message back about something he really wants, and tells the man he can be there shortly.

After a short bus ride, and an even shorter conversation, Cas is checking out the grandfather clock he's had his eye on since this morning. The wood is warped, the metal rusted, there are water stains in the bottom, it's altogether falling apart, and it is beautiful.

Wasting no time, he hands the man the money, lugs the clock up onto his shoulder, and heads out to the nearest bus stop, hoping to have enough time to get started on it before his date tonight.

When the bus arrives, Cas heaves the clock up the steps. He's halfway up when it suddenly becomes lighter and easier to maneuver. Once he's at the top of the stairs, he looks around it to see Dean standing there grinning at him.

He can't help the smile that overtakes his own face. "Hello, Dean. Thank you."

"No problem. I see you found a new project." Dean says, giving the clock a once over.

"I did. I can't wait to get started on it." Cas says, pulling his bus card out and flashing it to Dean. Obviously Dean knows he has one, but every time he does it Dean gets a fond smile on his face, and that smile always brightens his day, so he always does it.

Dean nods to him, just once, like he used to do back when Cas had first started bringing his found objects onto the bus, and Cas turns and pushes the clock down the aisle to the center facing seats.

He settles in, mentally cataloguing everything he needs to do to the clock, what materials he has, what he'll need to pick up. By the time he has his list fully formed in his head, his stop is coming up.

Getting the clock back up the aisle isn't as hard as some other items he's had to do this with, but it's not that simple either. Luckily, the people on the bus today are nice and make sure their feet and items are out of the way, and he gets it off without any problems. Once he's on the ground he looks up at Dean.

"I'll see you later." Cas says, already feeling the anticipation of their evening flow through him.

Dean smiles and says "definitely" before closing the doors.

\--

Finally home with the clock, Cas sets up in his workshop and starts in on it. It's a long process, bringing something back from the dead like this, but Cas loves every minute of it. It's amazing, to watch something transform from broken ruins into something working and beautiful, by his own hands.

After a while, Cas hears his chicken clucking at him, and he looks up at her. She's settled in her blankets again, and is staring at him like she's waiting for a response. He checks the clock on the wall, seeing several hours have passed, and nods. "You're right, better stop now." Cas says, setting the tools aside.

Cas washes his hands and ushers Heather out of the workshop, locking it up behind him. He heads inside, pulling his phone out as he goes, and sees a message from Dean.

His smile falls as he reads it.

**Dean** : I'm really sorry, but I can't go out tonight. Can we reschedule for tomorrow?

Disappointment fills him as he texts back.

**Cas** : Sure. Is everything okay?

**Dean** : Yeah, just gotta take care of some stuff. Is late afternoon tomorrow alright?

**Cas** : Okay

**Dean** : Awesome! I'll see you then.

Cas sets his phone down and flops onto the couch, his worries from last night coming back again, plaguing him with thoughts of Dean out with someone else.

Sadness and guilt war inside him. He knows he's not the most attentive... person to date? Partner? Boyfriend? Whatever the hell they are at this point. But Dean had said he'd understood, that he was okay with it and not to change. Maybe he should've tried harder.

Sighing, Cas pulls himself up and heads back out to his workshop, getting lost in his work until long after the sun has sunk beyond the horizon.

\--

Cas is a lot less optimistic the next morning than he was the previous day. He worked late, and once he'd drug himself to bed he barely slept.

Burying himself back into his blankets, he gives himself twenty minutes to mope and feel bad about himself. Twenty minutes to think of all the reasons Dean cancelled on him, all the things he could've done better, all the reasons his past relationships have failed. 

After twenty minutes are up, he gives himself ten more, then forces himself up, and downstairs to make coffee and eat something.

His nervous energy is wearing on him, so he heads outside and gets to work again, setting an alarm this time. He's determined to be better, if Dean doesn't cancel again. Determined to be less absentminded, more focused on him.

When the alarm goes off, Cas stops what he's doing, no matter how hard it is to not finish what he's in the middle of, and goes inside to take a shower, messaging Dean on the way to ask if he's still coming over.

He's showered, dressed, and back downstairs when he checks his phone next to see no messages, and his stomach drops. It's already 2:30, and since Dean didn't give him an actual time he has no idea when he'd be coming.

Cas sinks down onto the couch and puts his head in his hands. How could he have fucked this up so badly? He knows he should've tried harder, but Dean kept insisting it was fine, that he was good with the way Cas worked. He shouldn't have listened. This is the same shit that's happened every time he's started seeing someone in the past, the only difference is that Dean genuinely never seemed to have a problem with it.

Laying down on the couch, Cas pulls the throw blanket from the back and covers himself with it. Fuck it, if Dean's not coming then he's going to lay on the couch the rest of the day and feel sorry for himself. He'll pull it together tomorrow and get back to work, but for today he gets to sulk.

\--

Cas is jolted awake by knocking. He pushes the blanket off and stands up, rubbing his eyes as he heads to the front door and pulls it open. His eyes are still a little blurred, but he can see Dean standing there on his porch.

"What're you doing here?" He asks, then clears his throat, leftover sleep making his voice deep and gravelly.

Dean smiles at him. "We had plans. Did you fall asleep and forget?"

"No" Cas shakes his head, covering a yawn. "I didn't think you were coming."

Smile falling just a little, Dean replies. "What? Why?"

Cas shrugs. "You never texted me back today." He looks away. "It's alright, if you're too busy, or you're seeing someone else." He really didn't mean to say that, but his sleep muddled brain isn't working at full capacity yet, and he's tired of wondering. He just needs to know, and be done with it.

"What?" Dean asks, bewildered. "I texted you back, I was just busy and didn't get your message right away. And I'm not seeing anybody else Cas, what the hell?"

He looks back at Dean and can see the open honesty and hurt in his eyes. "I get it, I do. I'm a mess, I don't remember things, and get caught up. I've tried to be better, but-" he can feel tears prickling his eyes, and now is not the time for that. He's just so tired. Physically, emotionally. He's tired of losing people because he loses himself. Cas rubs his eyes again. "I can't."

"I told you, I like you the way you are. You don't need to change." Dean says, brow furrowed with concern. Then Cas can see understanding dawn on his face. "This is because I cancelled last night. Damnit, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You have other things to do, other people to hang out with. It's not your fault, it's mine." It hurts to say, but he knows it's true.

"Jesus Cas, no. Nothing is more important than you. And you're perfect just the way you are. Shit." Dean looks behind him for a second then turns back to Cas. "Can you put your shoes on and come out here for a minute? I'll explain why I cancelled."

Confused, he nods and moves to the side of the door to slip his shoes on. Once he's outside, Dean heads down the steps and Cas follows him to the driveway. For the first time, Cas notices that Dean's Impala isn't there, instead there's an old truck with a tarp covering the back.

Leading him around to the bed of the truck, Dean stops and looks at Cas. "I'm really sorry I cancelled. I just" he glances at the tarp, then back. "I wanted to get this done before I saw you. I thought it would be finished by last night, but it took longer than I thought. I spent last night and this morning finishing it, and came over as soon as I got it loaded and showered, because trust me, I needed one."

Cas is even more confused now. He's looking from Dean to the tarp and back again, head tilted in question.

Dean sighs, reaches up and pulls the tarp off. "I made you this I hope you like it." He says quickly, almost too fast for Cas to catch what he'd said.

Cas is staring into the bed of the truck where there's a chicken coop. It looks like a tiny house painted a light blue, actual windows on the sides, shutters and all, with little flower beds underneath. There's a ramp leading up to the door, and chicken wire all along the bottom.

"You made this?" Cas asks quietly, reaching out to run his hand along the wood. "For me?"

When he looks at Dean, Dean shifts on his feet and nods. "I'm not good at the whole art thing, but I can build. It's not perfect, and it can never compare to what you do, but I wanted you to have something for the girls, other than that shed."

Cas can feel tears pricking at his eyes again, but this time for a very different reason. He's speechless. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him. "It _is_ perfect." He says, unable to tear his eyes away from Dean's. "You _made_ this. For _me_." He says in awe.

Dean nods again, and before Cas even registers what he's doing, he's pressed against Dean, kissing him. It's a grateful kiss, a thank you for being so kind and understanding and wonderful. And for making something that he will cherish forever.

Dean makes a surprised noise, but then his arms are wrapping around Cas and they're lost in each other for a couple of minutes. When they pull apart, they're both breathless.

"Thank you." Cas says against Dean's lips.

"It's not a big deal." Dean replies.

"Yes, it is. It's amazing. You're amazing." Cas kisses him again, then pulls away to look at it. "Seriously, it's perfect."

Dean is grinning at him. "I'm glad you like it. Wanna help me get it to the back?"

Cas nods eagerly, and together they unload it and carry it around the side of the house. They get it set up in the corner of the yard, and, like usual, Lunch is the first one to come up. She's gotten very attached to Dean, and Cas finds it endearing the way she follows him around.

"Got you a new sleeping space." Dean says to the chicken. "You didn't come see me like you usually do when I pulled in." She ' _ba-gok_ 's in response, then walks up the ramp into their new little home.

"She probably didn't recognize the sound of the truck. It's not like the Impala's." Cas replies, watching Dean watch the chicken check out her new home.

"It's definitely not." Dean says, smiling. 

After only a minute, the other three wander up and inside to check it out, and Cas can't stop smiling. "They love it. I love it." He says, warmth and an unfamiliar feeling spreading through his body.

"Good" Dean says, and when Cas looks at him he sees Dean's watching him, not the chickens.

It's in that moment that Cas realizes he's so completely gone on Dean that there's no coming back from it. He's never felt this way. It's terrifying and exhilarating and astonishing.

Cas reaches over and grasps Dean's hand, pulling him closer, turning so they're facing each other. He runs his hands up and places them on either side of Dean's face, looking into his eyes as Dean's hands rest on his hips, and Cas can feel a shiver go down his spine.

Feeling a press and a peck against the back of his leg, Cas looks down to see Heather pushing against him and he laughs. "I think she wants me to kiss you." He says, biting his lip and looking back at Dean.

"I think she has some good ideas." Dean replies, leaning closer.

Their lips meet in the middle, and just like every time, Cas gets swept away in Dean's kiss, the feeling of Dean under his hands, his taste in his mouth. He slides his hand around until his fingers are carding through the hair at the back of Dean's neck, and Dean moans low in his throat, pulling Cas closer.

Feeling Dean solid and warm against him sends shivers of arousal and want through him. He can feel it curling in his stomach, and pulls Dean even tighter against him, deepening the kiss.

He wants Dean. He wants him now and he doesn't want to wait anymore.

"Dean" he says, before kissing him again. "Come inside with me."

Dean pulls back a little and looks into his eyes, and Cas can see that Dean wants this as much as he does. When Dean nods, Cas presses one more kiss to his lips and grabs his hand, pulling him into the house.

They silently head up the stairs and into Cas' room, and when he turns back Dean looks nervous. As much as he wants this, wants Dean, if he's not ready then Cas will wait. He'll wait as long as it takes, because Dean is worth it.

"We don't have to." Cas says, looking into Dean's eyes. "I want to, but it's okay if you want to wait."

Dean's eyes are scanning the room, then come to rest back on Cas. He can see Dean loosen up a little the longer they stare at each other. "I want you." Dean says, then pulls Cas against him into a searing kiss.

Cas kisses down Dean's neck, nibbling as sucking as he goes. "Wanted you since that first day." Dean says, breath hitching as Cas leaves a mark on his neck. "Just don't want to mess this up."

"You won't" Cas says into his skin, then kisses back up until their lips are together again. He grips Dean's hips and turns him around, backing him toward the bed. "You never will." Cas reassures, as his hands slide up under Dean's shirt, feeling his soft warm skin under his fingers.

Dean's gripping the hem of his shirt, and he pulls away enough to let Dean pull it over his head. He does the same to Dean's, and finally has beautiful skin pressed against his own as they kiss.

He lowers Dean gently onto the bed, then crawls up after him, kissing along his bare chest as he goes. "Tell me what you want, Dean." Cas says against him. He runs his lips over, gently lapping at one of his nipples. Dean groans, back arching off the bed as Cas sucks it into his mouth.

"You, Cas. I want" Dean's breath hitches as Cas starts work on the other one. "Want you inside me."

Need and want course through him with those words. He's never wanted anything more than he wants Dean in this moment.

He kisses Dean, everywhere he can reach, pressing words into his skin. "Beautiful" "sweet" "thoughtful" "perfect" "amazing" and can feel Dean already trembling beneath him as he moves his hands down and pops the button on his jeans, sliding them and his boxers off. He easily divests himself of his own until they're both naked, then brings their lips back together, connecting their bodies completely from head to foot.

Pulling back for a moment, Cas reaches into his nightstand and pulls out lube and a condom, then returns his lips to Dean's skin, unable to get enough, wanting to taste every part of him.

Pouring lube onto his fingers, he warms it before moving back down Dean's body. Cas looks up at him, and when Dean gives a small nod he circles his rim before adding pressure. He feels Dean tense, and Cas takes his leaking cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. Dean groans, hips twitching before he relaxes and Cas can dip his finger in.

He works Dean open slowly and thoroughly, working his mouth along Dean's cock and adding more digits, stretching him and rubbing against his prostate on every few passes until Dean's pushing down against his fingers for more and whimpering, begging. "Cas _p_ _lease_."

Cas releases Dean's cock, and sits back on his haunches, pulling his fingers out. Dean shudders at the loss, and Cas rolls on the condom and slicks himself up, his touch providing some much needed relief to his own leaking member.

He slides back up Dean's body, tasting Dean's skin again as he goes. Grabbing a pillow, he props Dean's hips up, and Dean slips his hand behind Cas' neck, pulling him into a heated kiss.

Pulling his head back, Cas looks into Dean's eyes as he lines himself up and pushes inside slowly, both of them groaning with pleasure. Dean's hot wet heat surrounds him, feels so fucking good he wants to start thrusting, but he holds himself still, giving Dean time to adjust. Dean's clutching at him, fingers digging into his back, and Cas loves it. He wants more.

Cas is shaking with the effort to hold himself back, and Dean lifts his head and kisses him, pushing his hips down.

His thrusts start slow, gentle, grinding into Dean, but he quickly picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. Sweat is dripping down his neck, Dean releasing small sounds of pleasure, incoherent words and Cas' name on his lips that send shocks of arousal to Cas' cock.

Cas is getting close, fast. It's been so long, and Dean feels so good around him. He drops to his forearm and takes Dean's cock in his other hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. They're staring into each others eyes, foreheads almost touching, lips grazing, breaths mingling. It's the most intimate sex he's probably ever had, and it's incredible.

He can feel Dean getting close, blunt nails digging into his back, breathing faster. Dean throws his head back in pleasure as he spills over Cas' fist, calling his name, and Cas follows right behind, cock pulsing inside Dean as he fills the condom, muffled cries into Dean's shoulder.

Cas comes down slowly, collapsing onto Dean then rolling to the side next to him, pulling him against his chest. He presses kisses into Dean's sweaty hair, and can feel himself shaking with aftershocks, Dean clinging to him.

It's silent as they catch their breaths, and Cas feels a contentment he hasn't felt in so very long. It was perfect, Dean's perfect, this moment is perfect, his chest is filled to bursting, and it hits him...

He's in love with Dean.

It's far too soon, crazy, and terrifying, but it's true. Cas feels it down to his very soul.

Once his heartbeat returns to somewhat normal, he begins to drift off, a small smile on his lips.

\--

Cas wakes slowly from his doze, and stares down at the top of Dean's head. He's warm and fulfilled, couldn't be happier.

When Dean wakes they share slow soft kisses before taking a shower together, washing each other. It's extremely intimate again, and Cas can't get enough.

Once they're dry and dressed, they head downstairs and decide to order food instead of going out. Cas just wants to curl up on the couch with Dean for the rest of the evening, soak up this new feeling of love that's running through him.

While Dean's making the call, Cas goes out back and gets the chickens settled in their new home. The home that Dean built for them. Cas still can't get over how Dean did this for him. The little house is beautiful, and cozy, and perfect, just like the man.

He's back up on the deck, looking out at his yard when Dean comes out, wrapping his arms around Cas' middle. Cas leans back against him and closes his eyes, enjoying the solid warmth against his back.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean says quietly right against his ear.

"Mhmm?"

"I love you."

Cas' eyes snap open and he turns in Dean's arms. He can see the open vulnerability in Dean's face, the love shining in his eyes, and it is so magnificent, so heartwarming.

A smile pulls at Cas' lips, and he kisses Dean softly. When he pulls back he looks right in Dean's eyes.

"I love you too."

The smile he receives for that could outshine the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more installments coming, so subscribe if you want to see what happens!
> 
> Also, kudos and comments make my entire day, so hit that button if you enjoyed the chicken adventures.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
